The bet
by mysinisterblackrose
Summary: Hogwarts will be having thier first ever muggle style dance. A king and queen will be elected for the ball…and the person with the most votes will get those lucky places.Ginny and Draco decide to make a little bet. Eventually DG
1. Chapter 1

Descensus averno facilis est

_I bring darkness into the world _

_To some I'm just a normal and naive girl._

_Along with my love_

_We create death and pain_

_We bring down goodness in vain_

_If you think I'm an innocent girl,_

_Take another look into the real world._

_-Amora_

Ginny's PoV

Ginny stared at the little black box on her lap.

"Bloody cheap piece of shit," She muttered to herself as she glanced out the window.

The sky outside darkened from a light orangey yellow to a…darker orangey yellow.

She sighed and looked back to her lap.

A laptop sat upon it, glinting innocently in the morning sunlight, but it wasn't innocent.

Oh no no no, she thought to herself, it wasn't.

It was the source of all her problems on this gorgeous Monday morning.

The damned thing was…evil…the devil incarnate…the damned piece of crap kept…freezing!!!!

"I'll get you," Ginny muttered murderously to herself, and then sighed again.

"Golly I'm cool…" She said, "Talking to myself…wish I was as cool as me."

She stood up and started bashing the laptop against the headboard of her bed.

"Take that!" she shouted at it "And that! That's right! Better start making funny noises! Teach you to bloody freeze next time… you fucking, bloody, evil…" She stopped in midsentance.

In the doorway of her room, Harry stood there with a bemused expression on his face.

"What?!?" Ginny screeched, her hands still wrapped tightly around the evil evil laptop (otherwise known as E.E.L or Eel)

"Um…nothing," Harry said, clutching his sides as his body wracked with laughter

"I mean, this is totally normal right? For you to be like, attacking your laptop? Interesting…" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh…go fuck a tree," Ginny snarled, she was in a very bad mood now.

When Harry was rambling (who was listening anyways?) she had attempted to turn her laptop on, needless to say the damned thing wouldn't even start anymore.

"Piece of shit," She said as she hurdled the laptop against the wall of her room

Harry was now looking a bit scared as Ginny turned to face him with a look of pure frustration on her face.

"Um I'll just be leaving now then…" He trailed of before sprinting out the door and into the hallway.

A slight smile came over her face as she walked to the door and watched Harry depart.

He turned and saw her watching him then sped up, tripped, got back up, then tripped again.

She giggled then closed her door and sank onto her bed.

Her laughter soon turned into a sigh, her laptop was ruined, she had to pack and she now had a massive headache coming on.

She sighed and decided to get first things first.

She opened her wardrobe and an avalanche of clothes fell on top of her, she picked up a t-shirt off her head and shoved it back in the pile.

She looked at the massive heap of…stuff then sighed, she may as well just shrink it all and take all of it to school.

She opened her grundies and bra's drawer and shoved handful onto the pile, it was slowly growing larger by the second.

She grabbed some clothes out to change into later and went to go have a shower.

She stopped outside the door. _Damn _she thought to herself _there's someone already in there…crap! _

She smiled evilly to herself and quietly opened the door…she stealthily crept toward the bathroom basin and… turned the tap on full blast then ran out the door giggling incessantly.

Her smile grew larger as she heard the scream that pierced the air…_wait_ she thought to herself…_that doesn't sound like Ron…or Fred…or George…_her eyes grew large as she realized who was in the shower.

"OHMYGOD ohmygod…whoops!" She whispered to herself, then smiled evilly.

She tried to keep a straight face as Harry came stumbling out of the bathroom, looking positively furious…he caught sight of Ginny and grimaced, probley remembering the earlier "incident"

"Hey Ginny, Um… did you see someone run outta the bathroom? Just a second ago?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nope…. though a did see a cute little… goat… before, prancing round the dinning room, it said something about…I dunno it was rambling bout u and Malfoy…" She stopped at Harry's confused face, then thought _Ohwell…he'll get over it…_ "Is there something you'd like to tell me Harry? About you and Malfoy?" she said suggestively.

Harry had, by now turned green. He rushed of towards the room that he and Ron shared, shaking his head…Ginny smiled mischievously and turned to the bathroom.

_Poor Harry…doesn't look like he's feeling to well…I guess I may as well use the bathroom now…he doesn't seem to be making any move to use it anytime soon…_

She had a quick shower and grabbed her clothes she had picked out earlier; she chucked on a pair of well worn levis, a black muscle tee, a black zip-up world industries hoodie and slipped into some black DC's.

She looked in her bedroom's full-length mirror and grabbed her brush, wincing as she felt several tangles pulled out of her dark auburn hair, she grabbed some eyeliner and liberally traced her chocolate colored eyes and swiped on some lip gloss _All done _she sighed to herself _YAY!_

She left it down made her way down the stairs, only tripping down the last three ones.

"MUM!!!" She shouted, stumbling to the breakfast table.

"Yes Ginny dear?" Her mum replied, slipping Ginny's breakfast onto the table.

_MMMmmmm waffles _Ginny thought to herself, her stomach rumbling, as she stared at the good good food in front of her.

"Um mum…I think I broke my laptop…" She said, trailing of. "Don't worry Ginny, I'll fix it before we get to Hogwarts,"

"And could you also charm it and my cell-phone to work at school?" Ginny asked sweetly, trying (and failing) to look innocent.

"Yes…now eat up, we have to leave in 15minutes."

"Thanks mum!" Ginny shrieked jumping up and giving Molly (her mum…duh) a hug, before sitting down and shoveling food into her mouth.

"Slow down little sis." Fred said as he sat down at the table and was soon given a plate of his favorite breakfast food…pancakes…

"We got all the time in the world…"

Ginny didn't answer him, just kept on eating, she pushed her chair away and grabbed her mums hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I wont!" She shouted back to Fred…a bit too late.

She led Mrs. Weasley to her pile of clothes (which was now a small mountain) and said sweetly "Mum can u shrink those and put them in my trunk?" She asked.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the clothes shrunk and folded up into her large wooden trunk, leaving enough room for her pet turtles cage to go on top.

"Thanks mum…now here's my laptop…and my phone," She said, thrusting them at her mum.

Molly tutted and quickly waved her wand over the cell-phone and laptop.

Beep, Beep, Beep! Ginny's phone went of, alerting her to the presence of 3 unread messages.

Ginny snatched the phone outta her mum's hands and quickly checked her messages.

"Who's Texxis you?" her mum asked.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief "Mum it's Txts! Not texxis" she said, abruptly changing the subject to…Cats…

"O.K then…" Her mum said, trailing off, " Pass the laptop" And with a quick wave of her wand she had the laptop fixed and stored in Ginny's now tidy Trunk.

"Thanks mum…" Ginny muttered, and then started daydreaming…about school.

"Are you listening to me Ginny?" Her mums voice said, cutting through her daydream.

"Ummmmm no." Ginny replied, clearly startled and in need of some muggle "jump" pills to jolt her out of her lethargy.

Her mum rolled her eyes and spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"ARRGGHHHH!!!! I said, please take your stuff to the car as we are going to the station now."

"O.K mum…HARRY!" Ginny shouted, her mum winced and shot out the door and Harry rushed through it, resulting in a crash that shook the whole house.

"OH SHIT!" Harry said, helping Ginny's mum up.

"I'm ok darling," she said, smiling as she stood herself up, swaying slightly.

"Umm okay then…u sure?" Harry said, still a little nervous about almost killing his best friends mum.

"Fine fine, you'd best see what Ginny's wants," She said, shooting a dark look at her daughter who was laughing her head off at the scene that was unfolding before her eyes.

"OH SHIT!" Ginny said gasping for air…."Oh golly golly golly goshee," She said before once more surrendering to the hysterics that were threatening to burst out of her.

"Umm what'd u want Ginny?" Harry asked, a little apprehensive, as the memory of this morning swam across his head.

"Nothing…oh wait…um can you help me take this trunk as I know I'm very muscley but… umm my uh arms are a little…uh sore today…please Harry?" Ginny said innocently, all smiles and arm-flexingniss.

"O.K Ginny…" Harry said, grabbing the trunk and slowly shuffling out the door and down the stairs.

Ginny grabbed her handbag and ran after him.

"Harry! OI!" she shouted. "Wait for me!!!!"

He waited and then resumed his very fast "shuffling"

Ginny looked on critically.

"You know, if my arms weren't so darn uh…"sore" from all my…umm doing muscley stuff…that muscley people do…I would carry it…and a hell ova lot faster than you," she commented "But thanks anyway Harry," she said as they reached the car and Harry chucked her trunk in the magically enlarged boot.

"Yep sure…" he said trailing off… laughing as he saw her flexing her arms…

"Yep, I'm sure you could…" He said before seating himself next to Ron.

Ginny climbed into the car as well, seating herself next to Hermionie and grabbing out her C.D player and sinking back and humming along to Butterflies and hurricanes by muse, as the car sped out of the driveway and to the train station.

Later

In The Carriage with Ron, Harry, Hermionie and…Malfoy

Ginny's PoV

"…Mudblood lover" Draco Malfoy said, rambling on as another fight brewed in front of Ginny between Ron and Malfoy for the millionth time that day…or so it seemed to her.

_I'm so sick of this_, she thought to herself _another one for the list_, _I reckon, _as she pulled out a long tattered list covered in lines and lines of untidy print written in red ink.

She quickly scribbled Draco Lucius Theodore Malfoy on it and shoved the list back in her pocket.

"Hey! What's that?" Draco said, pointing to Ginny's pocket.

"None of you're business!" She said, striding out of the door before he could harass her some more.

Ginny settled into the first empty carriage and pulled out her list.

She stared at it for a while, she had, had it for as long as she could remember…

Since she was a 2nd year at Hogwarts at least…her stabbing list, as she had come to think of it.

It had, on that old, tattered piece of Parchment, her worst enemies since she was 11 years of age, and still glistening in red ink shone it's newest victim by the name of Draco Malfoy.

On this innocent looking piece of parchment were the names of the only people in the world she wouldn't hesitate to stab if she were in a deserted, dark alleyway with a knife…Ginny cackled insanely, just thinking about it.

Ginny was lost in her thoughts as the door swung open, promptly hitting her on in the face.

"OWWW!" she shrieked, as a pale hand reached down and helped her up, "thanks for that, really made my day" She muttered sarcastically as she grabbed the person's hand and shakily stood up.

"Anytime Ginny…" Said a smooth voice, Ginny looked up startled.

It was Malfoy, in her carriage, standing there…like he knew her or something.

Ginny's voice immediately turned frosty, as she glared evilly at him, clutching the parchment in her hand tightly.

"Yes" She ground out, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Cant a fellow student visit another student on the train to school? Is it a crime or something?" Malfoy said, glancing at the hand in which Ginny's stab list lay.

"Yes, it is when all you've ever done to me is tease and mock me endlessly therefore securing yourself a most wanted position on my list…" She said, looking at him

suspiciously, not missing his wistful glance to her hand.

"Malfoy, what do you really want?" she drawled out, carefully folding the parchment and placing securely in her pocket, watching Draco's eyes follow her every move.

"Nothing, just stopped in to say hello…" He said, smiling in a way, he most likely thought was charming.

_Probley wants to see my list,_ Ginny thought to herself as she smiled to herself, _this could be fun…_

"Malfoy, stop grinning like a crazy person, and spit it out, I know you're not just visiting me out of the kindness of your heart, I might've believed it if you had one…" Ginny spat out meanly.

"Why Ginny, you wound me," Malfoy said clutching his hands to his chest in mock horror, his smile growing bigger.

Ginny raised her eyebrows "So its Ginny now? What happened to mini-wheat? Or little weasley, or weaslette, or Weasel or…" She stopped as Draco was now examining his nails in a very bored looking way.

"All right, well goodbye Draco, have a pleasant day," she said, attempting to push him out the door, and almost breaking her wrist in the process.

"Now, Be gone, young solider, onwards!" Ginny said, gesturing toward the door.

"Umm Ginny…" Draco drawled out, smiling weakly, "I'll go if you show me what's on that piece of parchment that you seem to be guarding greatly" His eyes, once again drifting towards Ginny's pocket.

"Can't you go and amuse yourself with the other fellow students?" Ginny said, mocking his aristocrat drawl.

"I shant go till you show me what's on your list" He said stubbornly, folding his arms and settling down on the chair opposite Ginny.

"Well you'll be waiting for awhile then," Ginny said, settling down and grabbing her headphones so she wouldn't have to listen to the mal-ferret pestering her, and grabbing out her laptop so she wouldn't have to look at his slimy face.

_Tough luck getting this of me_ Ginny thought to herself, nobody had ever seen her list, due to the fact, most of the people she consorted with had, at one time been on her list, once or twice at the least.

She turned the volume up to loud and sat back on her seat, making sure to sing loudly and out of tune to the music to annoy Mal-ferret.

"Take, take all you need  
and I'll compensate your greed  
with broken hearts  
sell I'll sell your memories  
for 15 pounds per year  
but just the good days

say, it'll make you insane  
and it's bending the truth  
you're to blame  
for all the life that you'll lose and you watch this space  
but I'm going all the way  
and be your slave to the grave  
I'm the priest God never paid

hope, I hope you've seen the light  
coz no one really cares  
they're just pretending  
sell, I'll sell your memories for 15 pounds per year  
but you can keep the bad days

say, it'll make you insane  
and I'm bending the truth  
you're to blame  
for all the life that you'll lose  
and you watch this space  
and I'm going all the way  
and be your slave to the grave  
I'm the priest God never paid"

She sang loudly especially for Draco's entertainment, she giggled at him cringing in the chair and cracked up at his scared affronted expression, _I probley would be scared too,_ she thought to herself, Ginny was known for being an awful singer.

Hahaha He'll Probley wants to go back to his slytherins now 

She thought as she slowly drifted to sleep, he'll be gone by the time I wake up…she thought as she went of dream a very enjoyable dream, in which she was stabbing a certain blonde haired slytherin several times.

She awoke slightly later, as she felt something poking into her side.

She looked down into the frowning face of Draco Malfoy kneeling at her side reading a tattered, familiar piece of…

"Oh no you didn't Malfoy" Ginny growled, smirking on the inside at Malfoy's slightly scared expression, but maintaining her look of pure furry.

"I didn't what?" Draco said, hiding the parchment behind her back.

"I thought you wanted to sleep Gin" Draco said, attempting to look innocent.

"That better not be my list" She ground out from between her teeth, taking long deep breaths to keep herself from stabbing Malfoy right there and then.

"What's with all the names? Is it just a random list with everyone's name on it?" Draco said, admitting defeat and pulling the parchment out from behind his back.

"And why am I on there?" He said, "Is it a list of your most loved people? Then why aren't I at the top of the list?" he said cockily.

"As a matter of fact, that is a list of the people I most want to stab, and if you don't give it back, you sure as hell will be at the top of that list" She said insanely as she pictured Draco's bloody death, _lots of stabbing_, she thought _A couple of stabs here and there, A long and painful Death. _She thought, smiling evilly to herself.

Draco's face twisted into a mask of confusion.

"But Potters name's here!" he spat, looking at the list quickly, "and Mudblood's is at the top!" he shouted.

"Draco Draco Draco…" Ginny said, smiling gently to him, mocking him, and his aristocrats drawl.

"That is my list and I would appreciate it back NOW!" she said, her voice slowly gaining sound as she neared the end of her speech.

"Why am I, on this list?" he said conceitedly as he slowly handed the list over to a furious Ginny.

"Why do you want to stab me? I mean, I could understand if you wanted to, say rape me, as I am the best looking guy in the school…but stab? Why would you want to mar a such a gorgeous looking body as mine?" he finished up, posing for Ginny.

_As if_ Ginny thought to herself, giggling as Draco fell over from posing for so long.

"Get over yourself Malfoy and please remove yourself from my presence retard" She said, settling back into her chair.

"Ok, but can you please remove my name from that list? As we are now good friends and I no you wouldn't think of stabbing me now, after our good conversation?" he said hopefully.

"Ahhh no" Ginny said "But good try, you may have to do some good deeds if you want to be removed from my list of DOOM" She trailed of, "why do you care anyways Malfoy?" As she twisted her face into a sneer.

"Its only Ginny Weasley's list of people she would dearly love to stab, why do you want to be removed from it? I thought you would be overjoyed to be on it?" She said mockingly.

"No body at this school hates me and I sure as hell don't want the first person to hate me be little Ginny Weasley…I'd rather it was someone important like…I don't know, the minister of magic or something…" He said, Drawing himself up proudly.

"Draco, SOOoo many people hate you" Ginny said, Drawing out the words and shaking her had disbelievingly.

"How can you have not realized that? There's a bigger list of people that hate me then there is in my stabbing list!"

"But…but" Draco said, looking down at the list in his hand that was well over 2 feet long.

"Draco, I could list them all but we wouldn't be finished before the end of school term"

"That's not possible! I'm very loved at this school, I'm the most popular guy at Hogwarts, and I'm constantly told this by Pansy! How can this be possible??

Me…unpopular…HAHAHA" He said uncertainly, his face draining of all color, as he looked at Ginny, who was now on the floor shaking with laughter.

"YOU!!! POPULAR!!! Oh no no no no…" She said, "Draco, people only hang around with you because their scared of you" she shaking her head as she was unsure how anyone could be this dim.

"Ginny, you have to help me! Teach me how to be as cool as you," he said sarcastically, edging towards her.

"Ummm well that'll be hard, as I am quite cool, we can try, but you'll never be as cool as me" She said "modestly" missing the sarcasm in his voice, mistaking it for actual concern for his status in the teenage world.

He shook his head, and then decided to humor her.

"Damn you Ginny and you're coolness…I wish I was as cool as you…" He finished of with a sigh, deciding from Ginny's expression that she was either very dense, or…no, she was very very stupid as well as dense.

"I can take you under my wing" She proclaimed, smiling at Draco as if she had granted him a great wish, as she sat back down on her seat.

"But first let me sleep" she said, promptly falling back on her chair with a CRASH and a resounding "OWW" as her head hit the seat's back…hard.

"Mmmkay" Draco said, pondering ways to humiliate Ginny while she thought of ways to "teach" Draco how to be more popular.

"I know, I'll act like Ginny, that'll make me more popular" he muttered to himself, making sure Ginny heard him as she drifted of to sleep.

Later

Draco's PoV

_HAHAHA, Ginny popular_? He thought as he departed the room, in which Ginny was now sleeping soundly in.

_I wonder what she thinks she can teach me?_ He thought, shaking his head, _I am cool, cooler than her, and I shall prove it to her… she can try to "show" me the ways of her coolness, and then I shall rise above her and rule the known universe…or Hogwarts!!! Mwahahaha!_ He thought, ending with what he thought was an evil, sinister laugh… that in actual fact, sounded remarkably like a cat being strangled.

He promptly walked into the next carriage, which was occupied by many 2nd year students, mainly from Hufflepuff.

"Hello…umm everyone!" he said enthusiastically, making sure to smile, and sitting next to a girl with blonde hair who he remembered vividly teasing last year. _This may be harder than I think, hahaha I made that girl cry last year…I should apo- NO!!_

He thought to himself, before promptly starting a long conversation about the ethic's of Quiddich with the Hufflepuff's seeker.

5minutes later and 5 very scared Hufflepuff's later Draco left their carriage feeling very successful.

Ginny's PoV

Ginny woke up and tried to remember where she was…she seemed to be in a carriage…_oh yea! Hogwarts!_ She thought to herself.

She struggled to remember what had happened that day…"OH NO!!! No no no no…" She shouted, trying to ignore the

Funny feeling she had that she was doing something wrong.

later

_How had she gotten here? She wondered, from Harry helping her take her luggage, to helping Draco Malfoy? Of all people?_

She sighed and then stood up, in search of Malfoy.

She needn't have looked far; he rushed into the room, and sat down, looking positively murderous.

"Why little mushroom, welcome to my humble abode, what brings you here today?" she said, a little shakily, hoping against all odds that her earlier tumble with Malfoy was just a dream.

An insane, twisted, sick dream.

"You said you would help me!" he practically snarled, putting on a very good act of pretending to actually "want" her help.

"Yes yes I will…" She said, trailing off, and placing a hand against her forehead, and leaning back against the back of the door, "Ok listen closely as I am only going to tell you this once…the secrets of my success!" she said, glowing with malice.

"Ok well first you have to…"

To BE CoNTInuEd…

DuN Dun Dun

Lyrics-muse-the small print

Descensus averno facilis est-easy is the decent into hell


	2. Chapter 2

Descensus averno facilis est

Draco leaned closer as Ginny whispered some "well kept" secrets about her :cough cough: popularity

"Well….you see" Ginny started off "To be as cool as me you have to…first of all…" she paused for thought. "Well we could work on your attitude first"

Draco scowled then rearranged his face into a calm mask "I'm listening"

"You need to be… more…more" Ginny looked nervous as she realized how close he was to her, she shrunk back then resumed talking about her nonsense, I mean, her advice.

"You need to be more…nice and whatnot, like me!" she said energetically.

Draco started at her like she had grown horns. "WHAT!" he screeched "Me nice! HAHAHA" he scoffed, laughing at Ginny's affronted expression

"I mean it Malfoy, You need a serious attitude makeover, I mean, I don't know how anyone can stand to be around you for more than 5 minutes at a time…your so…so INSUFFERABLE!"

Malfoy shrank away as she bellowed her "thoughtful" comments into his ear. "Thanks Weasley, I mean, you were the one who asked me to take lessons from you…I think" he paused

Ginny giggled at his face, which was now twisted into a mask of confusion and disapproval, as if he didn't really want to be here, but he was only there because his parent's wanted him to be there or something.'

"Fell free to leave, I shall lend my expertise to another person more willing if you wish" she said, sneering, well attempting to sneer, it in fact looked more like a stunned porcupine.

"I want your help Weasel, but I would be happier if you were to keep your little comments to yourself" he said, sneering to himself.

Ginny started at him in amazement "WOW, I wasn't too sure if you'd want to or not, I thought you was like joking or something…." She paused "but now that I see your actually wanting to do this, I shall let you in on a little secret" she beckoned him in closer

Malfoy leaned in closer till she was by his ear, She paused for thought then shouted as loud as she could "AHHH NOOO! IM NOT HELPING YOU MALFOY! HAHAHA" he jumped back, as if burned.

"WHAT!" he whispered in disbelief "Your not going to help me? Why?" he said, putting on puppy dog eyes, and staring at the still laughing form of Ginny Weasley.

"Cause, I am too cool for you" she said, poking out her tongue in a terribly juvenile way.

Draco looks affronted for a moment, then calmed himself down "In and out" he muttered to himself, "breathe baby"

Ginny was now on the floor, STILL cracking up at the "Hurt" look on Draco's face.

"I thought you Gryffindor's were 'supposed to be all lovey dovey and whatnot" he snarled.

Ginny stopped laughing and looked him straight in the eye "Are you saying I'm not?" she said sweetly, before picking herself up of the carriage floor and settling herself in the cushy Hogwarts train chairs, wincing at the dust she'd picked up of the floor.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he replied, looking her straight in the eye with a look of pure hatred.

"You know People might take u more seriously if u took of that mask" she replied bitchily.

"OHHH someone's in a bad mood" he replied smirking, though inside he was thinking to himself _This Weasley's got spunk…. she's a bit of a plank, but that can be fixed…._"Tell ya what Little Weasel. How bout we make bit of a bet?"

Ginny quickly looked up from her Walkman "what sorta bet?" she asked, her heart beating quite fast as she studied this pale, blonde haired boy sitting in front of her.

Draco stared at her, as though sizing her up, she squirmed uncomfortably before he started his exciting tale.

"To find out, which out of us, is the most popularist at the end of year ball, when they vote for someone for queen and king, if either of us get it, they will be :crowned: more popular than the other, and the one who didn't get crowned will…will….will have to do whatever the other person wants them to do, before the school term ends!" he said, finishing up and looking triumphant.

"What ball?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Draco waved his hand around carelessly, "Oh just something I heard my dad talking to his work colleagues about" he said, stressing the word colleagues.

"Dumbledorr has decided to have a end of year ball for 5th years and older, to relieve stress or some shit, and it's going to be muggle tradition styles, the whole king and queen thing" He said

"WOW, sounds like fun…So if either of us win, we will have to be the other person's slave for the rest of the year?" she asked interestedly

"Y-E-S" he said, stressing out the word for her "Simple" mind to understand.

"Ok I'm in…." she said, a little nervously, as she should be, going round, striking up deals with random people…namely Draco Malfoy

"Good, we'll discuss the details later…the train's nearly at Hogwarts and I need to get dressed" he said moving toward the door.

Ginny started at him but before he got out the door he heard her ask him something "What?" he shouted

Ginny flinched, but resumed her glaring at him "I just wanted to say that this changes nothing, I still hate you, and I'm not gonna like…. be all nice to you or anything, and I expect the same from you"

Draco stared at her like she was crazy before snarling out "Of course not Weasel, I'm not going to be nice to you, and I'm sure as hell not going to expect you to be nice to be" he said, looking as if being nice would be the worst thing in the world.

"I'm leaving now, I know you love my company so much, but I have better things to do then hang around you" he said with disgust as he strode out the door.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ON MY LIST!" she yelled out the hallway as he walked away, she shook her head. _Could've sworn I heard him laugh _she thought to herself before shaking her head _HAHA I doubt it…_

She sat down and put her list away as she almost instantly fell asleep.

**A.N: **thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, sorry this took so long and is such a short chapter, I went thru a little bit of a writers block and couldn't think of anything…and yeah, really thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!

And yeh…I decided I didn't really like the first chapter-but I didn't wanna take the story of…so I just, pretty much changed the whole story round…but I think its better! Hopefully you do to…give me ur opinions, ideas, anything that you think will help me :D

Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 3

DAFE- chapter 3

Draco strode away from Ginny's carriage shaking his head, "bloody crazy Gryffindors…"

_Why am I striking up deals with mudblood lovers? _He said to himself as he walked into an empty compartment and quickly dressed into his Hogwarts robes.

He looked into the mirror and posed as he admired himself in it. _Man I'm good looking _he thought to himself as Pansy burst into the room.

"DRACKKKEEE!" she shouted as she saw him "I've been looking for you EVERWHERE! Where have you been?"

Draco winced and tried his best to look apologetic.

"I've been…. taking care of some business…" He said, arranging his face into a look of great importance and taking great care to look down on Pansy's adoring face.

"Oh of course! Of course you were! You are of course, the coolest and best looking guy in this school, I totally understand that you're busy…I just wish we could spend more time together Drakey…maybe as more than friends…" she said, smiling sweetly and swinging her long hair out of her face.

Draco looked down at her and studied her for a while, they had been friends for like… forever…but he'd never thought of her like THAT!

She was extremely pretty, gorgeous even. With her long curly brown hair and almond shaped green eyes…but to be more than friends?

"I don't know Pansy….I think we might be better as friends" he said as he thought of her newly found crush on him and what the hell had brought it on.

Pansy crushed face and soon made Draco feel like shit…but only for a second.

"But…Draco…I thought we had something going on…when you took me to the Yule ball…." She said, tears streaking down her face.

Draco looked…. extremely uncomfortable as he went over to her and patted her back.

"I'm sorry Pansy…. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now…. Can we still be friends?" he said, flashing a winning grin at her.

She looked up… "Of course, but just remember I'm here if you ever need me…when you're ready…" she said as she stumbled out of the room.

Draco looked up and smirked _That was…uncomfortable…. but man, I'm cool…_

He strode out of the room and made his way towards the end of the train…it had reached Hogwarts.

Ginny's PoV

Ginny walked into the great hall in her uniform…where everyone was already seated….attracting several unwanted stares….

_How the hell did everyone get here so early? _She though as she took her seat next Ron.

"Why are you late?" He said out of the corner of his mouth, his face turning slowly purple at all the stares.

"I have a note" she replied simply. "Oh" said Ron, turning back to Dumbledorr who had been rambling on about something for the last 10 minutes.

"And this year we will be having a end of year ball…just to say congrats for making it to the end of the year…" He said, his eyes twinkling down at the little peoples amused faces.

"It will be completely muggle-styles…like their proms, A king and queen will be elected for the ball…and the person with the most votes will get those lucky places…"

Ginny looked around and caught the eye of a smirking Draco…. He smirked and then returned his eyes to Dumbledorr.

"WOW! A ball!" whispered Ron loudly "Maybe I could be king…."

"AH NAY!" Ginny said back loudly, laughing her head off at the hurt look on Ron's face.

"You have to be COOL like me to be voted for!" She said mockingly, smirking as she said so.

Ron just poked his tongue out and returned to Dumbledorr.

"And now…Dig in" Dumbledorr bellowed as the golden plates in front of them now held mounds and mounds of food.

"YUM!" said Ron as he started digging in" Ginny just looked at him appraisingly and loaded her plate up.

"Man they sure do eat a lot of food those weasleys…" said the quiet voice of Harry.

Half the hall was watching as Ginny and Ron made it through plate after plate of food…

"OH god….its like…a eating competition or something…" said Hermionie disapprovingly.

Ginny pushed her 7th plate of food out of the way and slowly stood up, oblivious of the stares watching her and Ron.

"Ok loyal subjects, I'm off…but if you need me, don't hesitate to call, or contact me…. Via Mobile, or email…I will be seeing you all later" winking, she made her way out of the Great hall, cackling her head off.

Draco just shook his head as the youngest Weasel stumbled out of the Great hall…massaging bloated stomach as she did so.

Later in the Gryffindor common room

Ginny was on her laptop, chatting to her online buddies, hotguy99, sweet16, and QtlilGurlie…all muggles, when Hermionie walked into her room.

"Hey Ginny!" she said as she sat down by Ginny and making herself at home on her giant bed.

"Hi…" Ginny mumbled, averting her eyes, and closing her laptop.

"What you up to?" Hermionie said, trying to be friendly and nice….

"I WAS just talking to my mates on msn… but now you're here….so I guess I'm talking to you…not voluntarily of course" she said nastily

"Ginny" Hermionie said anxiously "Why don't you like me anymore?" she said sadly, twisting her hands in her lap.

"No reason, but if you'd please excuse me I'm gonna go talk to Lavender…" She stood up and started to leave the room.

"OhOk then…" Hermione followed Ginny as they went downstairs to the common room.

Ginny smirked to herself, ever since she had been moved up to 7th year with Hermionie and Ron and the rest of them, Hermionie had been making an effort to be nice to Ginny, but Ginny wasn't taking it…Hermionie had been a bitch to her before she was moved up…but now…

"BAH!" Ginny said as she fell down the last three stairs..

"Are you ok Ginny?" said Hermionie.

"AH NAY! Don't talk to me" Ginny said as she walked to the nearest seat to the fire….

Hermione just watched her and sat by Ron and Harry who were playing wizards chess and were deep in conversation.

Ginny smiled as she sat opposite her best friend Lavender…

"Hey babe!" she said, as Lavender raised her head and nodded at Ginny.

Lavender and Pavarti had been best friends since the middle of last year…just before Ginny was moved to their year…but when Lavender decided to go Goth…Pavarti decided she couldn't be seen with someone who wasn't up with fashion and ditched her.

Lavender didn't have many friends anymore, but Ginny and Lavender bonded well when she found Lavender crying in their dorm, they actually had quite a lot in common, considering Lavender was Goth and Ginny was political punk.

From then on a beautiful friendship blossomed and they had been the best of friends since.

"How was your holidays Gin?" Lavender said as she closed the book she had been reading and focused her attention on Ginny.

"Good…good…. you?"

"Ok I guess, my parents didn't take my transition very well and tried to make me change my clothes back, but I made them listen to me…and now they seem fine with it…fine enough anyways" she said, smirking at Pavarti who was watching them intently.

"Well that's…good" Ginny said as she took in Lavenders outfit with an approving nod.

_She's already gotten out of our hideous uniform_…_good idea_ she though to herself.

Lavender was wearing a long black skirt that was tight till halfway then it flared out just above her knees…paired with a long black t-shirt that was huge on her…. the singer HIM on the front, a long black tailored jacket overtop and several necklaces and rings adorned her neck and hands…most of them pentagons…her face was stark white (like usual) and the black makeup that surrounded her eyes and black hair that came halfway down her back completed her look.

"You look bad as!" Ginny said, looking jealously at Lavender…

"Well I'm glad you think so…some people still cant get over the fact that I like to look different!" she said quietly, while still glaring evils at Pavarti who looked quite scared.

Ginny and Lavender laughed as they stood up and made their way up to their dorm room.

The half room that they shared was completely black and gothy while the other half which Pavarti and Hermionie shared was still plain old red and Gold…

"BAH!" said Ginny as she walked in…"that side of the room makes me so depressed" she commented as she searched through her wardrobe for some clothes to change into.

She settled for a long black hippy skirt, a loose red t-shirt with the slogan "gods busy, but I'm free" written on it and a dark blue demin jacket that came just past her boobs.

"I'd say…. maybe we should do something to it" Lavender said evilly as she grabbed her wand out of a pocket on her jacket, nodding at Ginny's choice in clothes.

Ginny watched from the bed as Lavender changed the other half of the room black and added matching silver accessories to it…namely candles, posters and a sword now stood proudly on the mantle.

Ginny walked over to the sword "WOW BAD!" she shrieked as she tried to lift it….but it was too heavy.

"Gutted" she said sadly "That's so they don't try to move it" Lavender said, smirking as she repeated the spell that meant they couldn't get rid of the new makeover on the room.

"BAH HA HA HA!" Ginny said evilly as she grabbed her mobile and started taking photos of the room to send to her muggle mates.  
"They'll think its BAD AS!" she said, smirking, as her and Lavender departed the room without a backward glance.


	4. Chapter 4

In the last "episode" of Descensus averno facilis est…

-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-

"They'll think its BAD AS!" she said, smirking, as her and Lavender departed the room without a backward glance.

**--Later on that night—**

Ginny and Lavender returned to their room, after a long day lazing outside in the sun and were stopped in their tracks when- "ARGHHH!" pierced the air.

They looked at each other in confusion and entered the room to find…. Hermionie and Pavarti looking completely shocked and disapproving stares were quickly shot their way.

"What?" Lavender and Ginny said at each other, not after shooting each other grins first.

"This room… what the… this is completely unacceptable girls, I'm going to have to

change it back" Hermionie said, glaring angrily at both Lavender and Ginny.

"If me and Lavender WANTED our room slandered and changed around and… and…. Wrecked! We would have just asked Ron and Harry to move in!" Hermionies face, was red by now. Due to the fact she had been guestering widely to get her point across.

Ginny smirked and looked at her watch. "Whoa. That was real as interesting Hermione, but really, I don't have time, I have to go to dinner now... Coz, yea. I'm hungry…" she looked at Lavender and they both left the room chortling.

They strode into the hall and it went quiet, "Oh wow, look, we have an audience" Ginny said quietly out the side of her mouth.

"Gangsterism" Lavender replied. They both sat down, gave everyone a harassing glare, and started to eat, the hall slowly grew louder, and soon everyone was back to normal everyday chatting.

Lavender gave an apprectiative sigh. "Ha-ha Lav, calm down sweetie, they'll get used to us, sooner or later" Ginny smiled at Lavenders discomfort and launched into a long winded description of her holidays.

**Hours later in the common room**

Lavender and Ginny were in the common room, Lavender reading a novel, called "Angels and Demons' and Ginny was on her computer, on msn.

She logged on and entered the hogworts Chatroom. She sighed as she realized no one was on. _Darn, stupid wizards, need to get up with the haps and get msn! Jeez! _ She sighed. She was just about to sign off when a person signed on with the username: Dragon12Guy, she quickly clicked his button and started up a convo.

Pixiegurl: UR GAY

Dragon12guy: Only with your father

Pixiegurl: whaaaa? ……..No hello?

Dragon12guy: Well, "UR GAY" is hardly a welcome either

Pixiegurl: that was just to get your attention lol, I'm bored

Dragon12guy: Hello Bored, Shame, I faced you…. .

Pixiegurl: Yea… I've been faced, Omg it burns,. Please, don't mock me again, I just might cry

Dragon12guy: well, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?

Pixiegurl: stfu noob

Dragon12guy: wow, you're unusually hostile… They're not usually so mean to me till they realize who I am

Pixiegurl: I'm not being mean… this is just how I act. My sense of humor. Get over it and grow some balls

Dragon12guy: Got more balls than you

Pixiegurl: Should hope so… Coz ima gurl...

Dragon12guy: Ohhh ahhy… a girl?

Pixiegurl: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Dragon12guy: Ewwww what, got a problem missy?

Pixiegurl: Fool, my humor…

Dragon12guy: So you're a girl ahy? Not like any girl I've ever known… what school do you go to?

Pixiegurl: WELLLLLL, we are… in the Hogworts chatroom…. OBVIOUSALLY I go to Durmstrang…..

Dragon12guy: Obviously, Well neways I've g2g now gurl, I'll chat to you again?

Pixiegurl: well, I'm on every night, about 11pm till... Whenever I wanna. So if u check in round then. I'll be on….

Dragon12guy: Sweeetas…. I'll check you round then, Bounce

Pixiegurl: Peace mate.

Dragon12guy has logged off.

_**To be continued….**_

**Hey guys, its been long guys, sorry, too long. I really just… haven't been on like, any fanfiction sights or nothing,. Could almost say I fell of the side of the earth and died. Haha, well sorry if u was waiting for this… iono why you would be lol, I rekon it's a pretty shit story, bahaha. Well yea. Ummm plz review guys, I';d really like it, Maybe if I get a couple of reviews, it'll inspire me to write the next chapter, get it up and running, and make it all happen :D **

**Thanx for all ur reviews, support and help. I love you guys! Bounce!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late update! Am keen to get back into writing a story wah00!

Just R&R! and hopefully I will continue with this fic! Guess I thort it was a little lame but O WELL!

**-The next morning-**

Ginny awoke from her slumber with a slight jump. With a look at the clock she saw it was 5.59am. Quickly turning her alarm off before it started she headed to the showers.

Humming a soundless tune she got out of the shower before looking outside to scope out the weather.

_BLAHAHAHAhdsa!!$$ ! its sunny! _Ginny thought to herself as she chucked on a light blue paisley dress, some hiking boots, and threw on some simple makeup.

With a last glare (and kick) at Bushy she strode into the common room noticing the time.

_6.30, geez getting up early sure is weird! _She thought to herself as she walked into the great hall, sitting down and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

An hour and 6 cups of coffee down the drain she then started to leave the hall.

"Weasley?" inquired a sharp voice, as Ginny stumbled into the one and only Maco Felfoy.

"What what what whatttt what!" Ginny replied as she deftly swooped aside to avoid falling over.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked, watching her face with a weird look on his face.

"None of your business thank you Maco!" she replied with a grin, sidestepping him and tapping him on the nose. "But thanks for the coffee!" she shouted over her shoulder deftly swiping his drink and ignoring his angry look of protest.

Without a backwards glance she then proceeded to return to her common room to wake up the rest of her lucky, lucky dorm mates.

**-In the 6****th**** year dormitory-**

"LAVEEEEEEENDER! BUSHY! PAVERLOVA!!" Ginny shouted to her fellow dorm mates before proceeding to jump on Lavenders bed.

"Wha?" said a very sleepy voice, as Ginny continued to jump at the foot of her bed.

"Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" sounded from across the room.

"Oh not a lot Bushy!... just making sure my BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD weren't late for their first and most important day of the year. SQUID DAY!" Ginny said sarcastically.

Lavender jumped out of bed quickly. "OH SQUID DAY? Why didn't you tell me guuuuurlfren!" she said, and quickly ran to the shower.

Ginny smirked as she preceded the prod Pavariti out of bed.

"Pav" she said, "Pav. Pav. Pav. Pavariti. Pavalova. Pav. Pav. Pac man. Pacagay. Pav. Pavariti. Pav. Pav" she said in an annoying voice whiney voice. Much like the one she imagined Pansy Parkinson would use on Draco. "Pav, wake up. Pav"

"GINNY! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Pavariti said with a snarl, hands over her ears as she attempted to tune out Ginnys whiney voice.

"Its 8o'clock. Classes start in half an hour" Ginny said simply before bending down to give Pavariti a prod in the eye. She left the room without another word.

Pavariti and Hermonie simply looked at each other before jumping out of bed hastily, wondering what on earth had happened to Ginny lately.

**-6****th**** year Potions class -**

Ginny sighed as she put her books down onto the table, and with a sigh she started to brew the "PoTIOn OF DaRkNEzz" she continued to sigh. Great huge echoes which were easily heard in the quiet classroom.

_5 Lacewinds diced thinly. A Dogs tail, and a pinch of basil. Stir clockwise thinking deep and dark menacing thoughts with every 5__th__ clockwise turn. Continue to do this till the potion turns black._

Ginny sighed once again and looked at her partner in Potions, with a sigh.. _Figures I would get placed with Loony. Loony Lovegood. The Loonster. The Loony Loon …._

"Miss Weasley, but I believe your potion seems to be changing into a different color than everyone else's, can you explain why?" Professor Snape said with a smirk as he swooped down with his bat like cloak.

"Errrr yes, I sure can" Ginny said with a distant smile and continued to sigh. Louder this time.

_Looney tunes. Loner Love gay. Lunatic Luna. Love badly. Loony pulls Moonies.._

"Yes, we are waiting?" Snape said with an angry look on his face, watching as Ginny's sighs got louder.

"Sorry what was the question? I can't really concentrate when Looney Lovegay is sitting right next to me trying to whisper naughty things into my ear" Ginny said with a straight face, as she looked out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me Miss Weasley!" Snape said, his smirk turning into a grimace of pain as he looked to Luna's blank face.

She appeared not to have heard. "Uh well, continue with that I'll talk to you about this after class!" Snape said hurriedly as he swooped to the front of the class.

_Bloody giant bat, look at him I bet he doesn't even try to look like a bat and he does, and his hair. And his face….and his cloak! Has no one ever told him he looks like a bat! Goes without saying hes quite batty too! Bat bat bat bat._

Ginny smiled to herself and sighed once again. It was now starting to sound like a small hurricane.

She looked at the wristwatch Lavender brought her for Christmas last year and smiled. A tiny little "Pikachu" waved back and forth while the time flashed behind his head.

_Muggles really are smart! Who would have ever thought of painting a simple housecat yellow and making it wave! Ingenious, really!_

Ginny smiled as the bell sounded. "Class dismissed" Snape hissed out as they proceeded to leave. "Miss Weasley. I have to talk to you" Snape said as she begun to pack up.

"Yes Snapey baby" Ginny said back, eyes narrowed and hands on waist.

"Ginny, I have told you several times! Do NOT call me that! And don't make me tell you off in class again! You know I hate it" Ginny smirked as he waved his arms around… rather like a bat.

_Bahahah Din din'zzzzz next, bahahaha food! Yum I hope there's chocolate fish! And yum! Tea time! _Ginny thought to herself as she tuned out Snapes speech.

"…. And that is why you will be starting 7th Year potions starting tomorrow!" He finished with a somber expression.

"Ah. What?" Ginny replied, smiling at her favorite professor. _Oh I really do love Snapey. Hes such a dorkus! _

"Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying?!! You have been showing amazing abilities in Potions, and aside from your screw-up today you are by far one of the best Potions students I've ever taught! You are now in 7th year potions starting tomorrow! Now go to Dinner" Snape said, acknowledging her growling stomach.

With a wave of his bat like hand he dismissed her from his classroom.

Ginny sighed as she left the room _Great way to end the day. Now I'm in that Bloody Bushys class. And that crackpot Flarry Dotter! Could this day get any lamer?_ She thought as she walked out the door.

BANG. _Great._

"Watch where you're going Weasel head! And if you bang into me again you'll be sorry! You may think your cooler than me but it goes without saying that your not! Shame! Shame!" a very angry Draco said, watching Ginny shake her head and with a rather angry "Maco Felfoy!" shouted in his direction she scampered off without another glance at Draco.

_She's crazy that one _Draco thought as he entered Snapes classroom, closing the door quietly behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Been about a week since the last update! Thought I'd do the thing and update it again- and with a little bitta encouragement from my best friend thought! Why the heck not.

So here it is! If ya don't like it omgz don't tell me coz I'll prolly cryyy ahha nah jk!

_Thinking_

Talking

**-The next day-**

"Ginny? What on earth are you doing" said a very troubled voice to Ginny's left. She lifted her head as the very red and freckly face of Ron Weasley came into focus.

"None of your business! Leave me alone to wallow in my self pity! Don't you dare try and cheer me up! You… you… over bearing git!" Ginny shouted into his face as Ron's smile slid of his face and was soon replaced by a look of sadness.

"Was just asking why you weren't eating that bacon…" Ron mumbled as he turned and left the breakfast table, tear's running down his freckly face, Hermonie and Harry glared at Ginny and then stood up and followed their best friend out of the hall.

"GAH" Ginny said, glaring after Bushy and scarhead as they exited the hall. "GAH" she exclaimed again at a 1st year that made the mistake of breathing. "GAH" she repeated as she quickly shoved the remaining bacon down her throat and followed Ron suit out the Grand Hall and once more for good luck, the smooth "GAH" echoing down the hallway, as she walked to Potions.

_As if anything else can go wrong. First Ron's attempt to eat my bacon, my precious bacon. Could he not clearly see I was contemplating eating it… That sneaky rascal! And now… Potions. 7__th__ year potions. That's not for 6__th__ year's! 7__th__ year potions is for 7__th__ years! It's true! _

And with a shake of her fist Ginny entered her first ever 7th year Potions class.

"Argh!" said a voice to her left, followed by a loud thump.

"What the…." Ginny said as her eyes traveled down… down towards the white pointed face of that blasted albino Maco Felfoy.

Draco quickly regained his posture and leaned against his desk, a perfect look of casualness only ruined by the painful grimace that graced his face and the huge potion stain down his pants.

"What are you doing here mini wheat? Didn't you know this was a 7th year class? Surely your not dumb as well as poor and freckly?" was the retort spat out by a fuming but interested Draco.

"Hahaha I surely am. Nice stain Maco" was the only reply Ginny said as she sat down in her seat, nodded to a smirking Professor Snape and scribbled down the list of ingredients she would need for the stud muffin potion (Take 1 tablespoon before bedtime & wake up a real live stud!)

Draco looked down before turning a slight shade of green. A quick "scorigify" and the potion stain vanished, he pulled his panic stricken face up from the stain which so offended him.

"Don't walk away from me Weasley! If anything you should crawl away like the piece of dirty dirty… dirt that you are!" was the high pitched reply from Draco as Ginny proceeded to ignore him and pointedly looked away from his smirking face.

"I'm not walking Maco, I'm actually in my seat, starting on my stud muffin potion!" Ginny said in a sing song voice as Draco stumbled to her desk, his eye's trailing down her face as she shifted uncomfortably in her desk.

"Well actually I have to talk to you about something… something highly confidential and really important. If you get what I mean Weasley" Draco said with straight face.

"What is it Maco, and make it snappy. We've only 5 minutes till class finishes!"

"Meet me at the unused classroom on the 7th floor, next to the portrait with that girl and the dolphin in it. And no, not the one by the green witches' room, but the one 3 door's down from that. It will be easy to recognize as it has the Hogwarts crest on it. But not just the Hogwarts quest, I will also put a sign on it that will only be recognizable to you, and if anyone is to find this room before you do, alert me on this secret piece of parchment that only you can read and if anyone finds this piece of parchment you have to alert me on…." Draco said furiously as Ginny's face turned blank, receiving the parchment with a shake of her head.

"Draco. Calm down. I'll meet you there at 7 okay?" Ginny replied, shoving the parchment into her pocket.

"Good lad" Draco muttered as Ginny returned to her potion. He walked off with a huge grin on his face, baring his teeth happily at Bushy before standing on Goyle's toes.

**-Great hall- dinner-**

"Hey Ginny!" said Lavender as Ginny settled down next to her with a great sigh.

"Hey shawtaaay" Ginny said with a sad attempt at being gangster, as she loaded her plate high with raw carrots and pumpkin soup.

"I haven't seen you all day! How'd potions go? I heard Ron blew his nut the second you walked in, and that the Slytherin's offered you up as a sacrifice to You-Know-Who!" Lavender said, sneaking a sidelong look at Ginny's impassive face.

"Muhhhmmpuhhmmuuhmp" was the only reply Lavender got as Ginny waved Lavender's question away with a shake of her hand. Lavender turned away annoyed as Ginny's waving became more frantic.

Draco from the other side of the room watched with interest as the youngest Weasley turned red, then purple, and then with a slight twinge in his stomach he realized she was choking.

"Ginny! Ginny! Don't choke! Here drink this water, quickly! Oh my gosh! Someone please help!" Lavender said as she looked back at Ginny, the smile on her face quickly leaving as she realized Ginny was not just doing an impression of a starving duck like usual.

Lavender frantically around the Grand Hall. Wondering in the back of her head why she couldn't seem to catch anyone's eyes, she began to wail a sad tune. A loud whistling was heard just behind her back and she quickly turned around.

"Move aside! Move aside! Draco the hottest boy at Hogwarts is here to save the day!" Draco said with a flourish as he waved his cloak around, making sure to whip Lavender in the eye. He gave her a quick kick while she was down.

"OW" Lavender said wiping her eye and glaring at Draco with her one normal, and one squinny eye, rubbing her leg while muttering death threats under her breath.

Draco bent down on the floor where Ginny was now shaking, white with fear and red in the cheeks. "Oh you silly fool" he said as he tapped her on the neck. Her left elbow, and lastly the tip of her nose.

He muttered a spell and watched as her chest filled with air. A superior smirk adorned his face, as Ginny coughed up an entire carrot.

"Oh" Ginny said in a wondering voice. "I wonder how that even got in my mouth!" she said excitedly as she attempted to shove it back in. "Its amazing isn't it? I wonder how many of these carrots I could get in at once!" She said all eyes on the carrot twice the size of her hand.

Draco watched as she completely forgot about him, the one who saved her life. Her Knight in shinning armor. He cleared his throat awkwardly as she stared the carrot down.

"Huh what?" She said, startled out of her dream. "Oh hiyer Maco. What's up? Is it 7 already?"

She sat up with a start and looked at her watch. "Oh whee hoo hoo" She said with a chuckle as she watched the little pikachu's tail move from 6.55 to 6.56.

"It is almost time for us to go to that secret unused classroom on the 7th floor, next to the portrait with that girl and the dolphin in it. And no, not the one by the green witches' room, but the one 3 door's down from that. It will be easy to recognize as it has the Hogwort's crest on it. But not just the Hogworts quest, the one which you have already put a sign on so that it's only be recognizable to me!" Ginny said loudly, and with a tap of her nose and a wink at Draco, excited the Grand Hall.

"Oh my" Draco said as several hundred's of eyes followed him exit the Grand Hall. _What have I done…_

**-Secret unused classroom on the 7****th**** floor-**

**Draco's PoV**

Draco followed Ginny as she entered the secret room. He watched as she studied his sign with a furrowed brow before a giggle escaped her mouth. He frowned as she entered the room, laughing without abandon.

Draco stopped at the Secret door's sign. He had spent all afternoon making a perfect sign with just enough menace to scare anyone else away from his and Ginny's room. He looked at the perfect sign

_I wondered what she was laughing at. _He thought as he looked at the sign

Draco Malfoy's secret room

Only Draco Malfoy and GW can enter this room

GW's real name is undisclosed because she is a blood traitor and if anyone else finds out she and I have been talking I will be killed or worse, tortured.

Do not enter without permission or the wrath of Draco Malfoy will be thrust upon you, and it is not nice.

Not nice at all.

You have been warned

Below that warning was a picture Draco had spent hour's drawing. A skeleton with a menacing hand holding a house elf's head with a murderous looking Draco lurking in the background.

Draco sighed happily to himself, twas a nice picture, he thought. Little did he know his skeleton looked more like a Harry Potter and the elf's head looked more like a snitch?

Draco smirked as he entered the room and faced his opponent. Ginny Weasley. Oh he had met his match.

**Ginny's PoV**

_After that sign I don't know what else to expect from my dear Maco _Ginny thought to herself as she studied the secret unused classroom

It wasn't near as classy as she expected.

_After last summer, sneaking into Maco's house and swimming in his giant pool, I kind of expected he would go out with this whole, unused classroom… But this… This is lame! This isn't even near as scary as that Felfoy Pool was! I bet no ones even drowned in this classroom! _Ginny said with a huff of annoyance as Draco entered the room silently.

"Maco" Ginny stated quietly as he skulked into the center of the room.

"Annoying short one" Draco replied, eyes narrowed.

"What did you want to talk to me about, that you had to drag me to this little abandoned SHACK of a room Maco?" She spat out, enjoying the wince that graced Draco's face.

"Its about the prom Ginny…" Draco said with a smirk, as her face fell.

_Oh no! I haven't thought about that bloody bet all week! _

"What about it?" Ginny replied with a questioning look.

"I've… I've…. Posted poster's all around the school! I've started my own campaign for Prom King! This pretty much already proves I'm cooler than you! Bahahah!" Draco said with a shout as he jumped from one foot to another.

Ginny's mouth dropped.

"Is that what this is about? You dragged me up here to talk about YOUR election campaign, to brag. And about something I obviously don't care about as I've already done that! And more!" Ginny said with a fake smile, lying through her teeth and Draco's face fell.

"That's not true! Mother would have told me if you had already started! You're a liar Ginny middle name Weasley! I hate you!" Draco said with a yelp as he looked at Ginny's lying face and departed the room with a sob.

"Fine Maco! Fine! Leave! You'll be sobbing when I win the Prom queen title! Bahahaha" Ginny said as she dropped to the floor and grabbed her emergency carrot out of her pocket.

_Gah he caught me out this time, but next time he won't be so lucky… I'll start my campaign as soon as possible! And I'll beat the little albino pants off that little albino! _Ginny thought with a snarl as she munched on her carrot murderously.


End file.
